Push-button switches are known. Push-button switches are used in various applications such as industrial equipment control handles, outdoor controls, and medical equipment, to name a few. Typically, push-button switches are used to either close or open an electrical circuit depending on the application. For example, with one known type of push-button switch, when the button is pressed, the circuit will close and will stay closed while the button is pressed. Upon the release of the button, the circuit will open. To close the circuit again, the button will need to be re-pressed. These types of switches provide a momentary on/off operation as the button is pressed and released.
A known version of the momentary push-button switch uses a mechanical switch assembly that includes a conductive member, such as a conductive bar, that is coupled to the button. In use, when the button is pressed, the bar is caused to come into contact with a pair of spaced-apart electrical switch terminals mounted to the switch body. Once in contact, the circuit between the switch terminals closes and will remain closed as long as the button remains pressed. Upon the release of the button, the conductive bar will move away from the terminals, thereby opening the circuit. While it is common for this type of momentary switch to close the circuit when the button is pressed, it is also known to provide a momentary push-button switch that opens the circuit between the terminals when the button is pressed. Moreover, although momentary switches described above are common, it is also known to provide a push-button switch that maintains a connection with one action and then changes the connection with another action (e.g., push-push action). With this maintained connection switch, pressing and releasing the button closes the circuit between the terminals, and pressing and releasing the button a second time opens the circuit. Similarly, the maintained connection switch may be configured to open the circuit upon pressing and releasing the button, while pressing and releasing the button a second time closes the circuit.
In another known version of the push-button switch, rather than a mechanical switch operation, a hall-effect, integrated circuit is used. In the hall-effect version, the conductive bar of the mechanical version is replaced with a magnet. The magnet is located within a plunger that is positioned within the switch body. The plunger is operatively connected to the button. The magnet cooperates with a hall-effect chip that is also positioned within the switch body and is electrically connected to the switch terminals. As known in the art, the hall-effect magnet and chip functionally provide the on/off operation of the switch.
Still another known version of the push-button switch includes the use of a light-emitting diode (LED). The LED is typically not associated with the switching operation, rather is provided as a desired indicator means. In other words, the LED will sense or detect when the switch is open or closed and will transmit a light signal to indicate such condition.
Typically, push-button switches are attached to a matching component or surface by way of a snap mount, thread mount, or surface mount.
The known push-button switches, however, have certain drawbacks. As described above, many different switch designs exist. These various switch designs have varying uses and applications. Because of the various switch designs and applications, multiple parts and components are required resulting in significant costs and assembly time. It is therefore desirable to provide a simplified, universal push-button switch assembly that reduces the total number of parts, yet still provides the desired design options that are currently available. The present invention is directed at providing such a push-button switch.